


The Miracle Records of the Principality Aziraphale

by RightToFlight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale encounters the wonders of television, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Experimental Style, Gen, I pity the poor angel who gets stuck reviewing these, Kinda, Miracle Records, Miracles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightToFlight/pseuds/RightToFlight
Summary: When an angel on Earth performs a miracle, it's recorded in Heaven. These records continue updating even after 'Armaggedidn't.'Aziraphale's records are a bit more noteworthy than others.AKA an experimental fic to tell a story via the recorded actions of one character





	1. Chapter 1

**Miracle Records**

of

**Principality Aziraphale**

\- Box #2067 -

**Record notes:**

Consecutive miracles are displayed one after the other. Miracles separated by chunks of time but not days are noted with the time they occurred. Miracles done on separate days will be under the corresponding date and time.

Days in which fewer than 5 miracles are performed will not be recorded.

In-text notes added by a Heavenly Archivist will be _italicized._

By order of Archangel Gabriel, miracle records of Aziraphale are to be reviewed on a yearly basis.

^-v-^-v-^-v-^

> **July 7, 2018** \- 9:32 AM

Miracled sheets off bed

Miracled environment -5 degrees

> 10:00 AM

Miracled cup of iced tea (filled)

> 12:55 PM

Miracled dishes and utensils clean

Miracled doors locked

Miracled shades drawn

Miracled heat lamp (conjured) (status: active)

Miracled environment +5 degrees

> 1:20 PM 

Miracled doors unlocked

Miracled shades open

> 1:27 PM

Miracled book cover (repair)

Miracled paper dry

Miracled doors locked

> 9:23 PM

Miracled pillow fluffed (x4)

> **July 11, 2018** \- 5:14 AM

Miracled window shut

> 9:50 AM

Miracled environment clean

Miracled tray of crackers and cheese

Miracled doors unlocked

> 9:57 AM

Miracled bike rack (conjured)

Miracled doors locked

> 10:11 AM

Miracled wine off clothing

Miracled wine into glass

Miracled tray refill

> 11:08 AM

Miracled book into hand

> 11:40

Miracled doors unlocked

Miracled bicycle helmet (conjured)

Miracled vehicle (bicycle) modification (gears added)

Miracled vehicle (bicycle) modification (gears removed)

> 11:43

Miracled environment clean

> 1:12 PM

Miracled newspaper into hand

> 1:30 PM

Miracled mug of cocoa (filled)

Miracled marshmallows (conjured) (5)

> 5:00 PM

Miracled doors locked

> **July 12, 2018** \- 11:39 AM

Miracled music CD (Ferruccio Busoni) (conjured)

Miracled music CD (Ludwig van Beethoven) (conjured)

Miracled music CD (Sebastian Bodinus) (conjured)

Miracled music CD (Best of Queen) away (x3)

_Archivist notes: Check records system for error, this doesn't make sense. Probably Pravuil's fault._

> 11:45 AM

Miracled earplugs (conjured)

> 12:10 PM

Miracled rope swing (conjured)

Miracled environment (pond) clean

> 12:14 PM

Miracled suspension of being (human) in air

> 12:22 PM

Miracled clothing dry

> 12:35 PM

Miracled ice-cream (chocolate) (conjured) (2)

Miracled ice-cream (strawberry) (conjured) (2)

Miracled ice-cream (vanilla) (conjured)

Miracled popsicle (cherry) (conjured)

> 12:42 PM

Miracled napkins (conjured) (6)

> 1:20 PM

Miracled being (human) out of roadway

Miracled flat tire on vehicle (car - police)

Miracled environment noise (reduced)

> 6:17 PM

Miracled glass of wine (filled) (2)

> **July 20, 2018** \- 12:03 PM

Miracled environment -5 degrees

Miracled electric fan (conjured) (status: active)

> 2:14 PM

Miracled TV (conjured) (status: active)

Miracled book (HDTV For Dummies) (conjured)

> 2:25 PM

Miracled remote (conjured) (status: inactive)

> 2:31 PM

Miracled batteries (AAA) (conjured) (2)

_Archivist notes: Unsure what a 'batteries' is, and none of my coworkers do?_

_Archivist notes - July 22: Zotael says that they are small metal things that make human things work without being 'plugged in', whatever that means._

> 8:48 PM

Miracled environment +3 degrees

> **July 23, 2018** \- 11:24 AM

Miracled clothing of being (angel) (conjured)

Miracled environment clean

Miracled doors unlocked

> 1:12 PM

Miracled pencil sharp

Miracled ruler (conjured)

> 3:40 PM

Miracled cup of iced tea (filled)

> 7:05 PM

Miracled doors locked

> 7:08 PM

Miracled pillow fluffed (x4)

Miracled book into hand

> 9:53 PM

Miracled lights off


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, covering the issues of the Archivist and the events around Halloween.

**Miracle Records**

of

**Principality Aziraphale**

\- Box #2068 -

**Record notes:**

Consecutive miracles are displayed one after the other. Miracles separated by chunks of time but not days are noted with the time they occurred. Miracles done on separate days will be under the corresponding date and time.

Days in which fewer than 5 miracles are performed will not be recorded.

In-text notes added by a Heavenly Archivist will be _italicized._

By order of Archangel Gabriel, miracle records of Aziraphale are to be reviewed on a yearly basis.

^-v-^-v-^-v-^

> **September 22, 2018** \- 4:30 AM

Miracled alarm clock (status: active) away

Miracled bed made

Miracled clothing of being (angel) (conjured)

> 5:03 AM

Miracled dishes and utensils clean

Miracled doors unlocked

> 7:48 AM

Miracled being (human) (action: exit building)

Miracled book page (repair)

Miracled being ( ~~snake~~ ) onto being (angel)

_Archivist notes: The record seems to glitch here. The demon Crowley is said to have a snake form. This will be brought to Archangel Gabriel at once._

_Archivist notes: I have been instructed to ignore all record errors regarding snakes, for unknown reasons. Archangel Gabriel seemed very nervous when I brought up the topic and insisted that I stay away from such matters that do not concern me. I think this is ridiculous. I am a respectable angel of this establishment and as such these matters certainly do-_

> 7:50 AM

Miracled glass of wine (filled) (2)

_Archivist notes (cont.): -concern me... He just got two glasses of wine! TWO! Not only is he still engaging the enemy, but he's also familiar with him?_

> 8:34 AM

Miracled being (angel) sober

_Archivist notes (cont.): Oh, so the demon is doing his own miracles as well? That's it, I'm going to talk to Pravuil._

> 3:00 PM

Miracled doors locked

Miracled blinds closed

> **September 24, 2018** \- 9:10 AM

Miracled environment +10 degrees

Miracled doors unlocked

Miracled phone (action: dial number)

> 11:07 AM

Miracled being (human) out of roadway

Miracled being (dog) out of roadway

> 2:34 PM

Miracled napkin clean

Miracled glass of wine (filled) (2)

_Archivist notes: AGAIN?_

_Archivist notes: The Archivist known as Kahariel has been dismissed from working on the records of the Principality Aziraphale. These records will henceforth be reviewed by Head Archivist Pravuil._

> **October 15, 2018** \- 4:19 PM

Miracled strand of lights (conjured) (status: active)

Miracled spider (conjured) (fake) (8)

Miracled spiderwebs (conjured) (fake)

Miracled pumpkins (conjured) (5)

> 5:56 PM

Miracled carving tool set (conjured) (6)

Miracled tray into hand

> 7:03 PM

Miracled candles (conjured) (status: active) (5)

Miracled environment clean

> **October 31, 2018** \- 5:15 PM

Miracled devil tail (conjured) (fake)

Miracled horns (conjured) (fake)

Miracled bat wings (conjured) (fake)

Miracled bowl into hand

Miracled candy bowl (filled)

Miracled doors unlocked

Miracled outdoor lights on

> 6:06 PM

Miracled full-sized candy bar (conjured) (4)

Miracled dog treat (conjured)

> 6:24 PM

Miracled glasses (conjured) (fake)

Miracled magic wand (conjured) (fake) (2)

Miracled tie (conjured) 

Miracled full-sized candy bar (conjured) (2)

> **November 1, 2018** \- 8:20 AM

Miracled stomach of being (angel) empty

Miracled environment +5 degrees

Miracled glass of water (filled)

Miracled doors unlocked

Miracled newspaper into hand

> 10:11 AM

Miracled heat lamp (conjured) (status: active)

Miracled blanket over being (angel)

> 7:18 PM

Miracled doors locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorty chapter. Here's the explanation of events:
> 
> Sept. 22 - Aziraphale got up rather early to open the shop earlier, but of course, didn't let anyone buy the books and in fact miracled a human to leave the store. In his defense, however, they did rip a page in a book. Crowley hangs out as a snake. which confused the Archivist. Later on, they have a drink together.  
> Sept. 24 - Aziraphale makes a reservation at a restaurant. Driving there is dangerous as usual. The Archivist Kahariel is dismissed from his job for unprofessionalism and a general lack of respect for his superiors (ie: Gabriel)  
> Oct. 15 - Decorating for Halloween! The Them come over and they all carve jack-o-lanterns (Crowley and Aziraphale share a pumpkin)  
> Oct. 31 - Aziraphale dresses in a demon costume. 3 guesses as to what Crowley wears! They have a bowl of candy for trick-or-treaters, but Adam and Co. get full-sized bars. Dog gets a treat cause he's The Best Boy. Anathema and Newt come over, dressed as Hermione and Harry Potter. Newt doesn't have any glasses or tie, though, and they don't have fake wands, so Aziraphale is happy to help. They both get big candy bars as well.  
> Nov. 1 - Aziraphale and Crowley ate far too much leftover candy and now have to deal with the consequences. Except they don't because they can miracle the problem away. Crowley chills under a heat lamp as a snake, Aziraphale enjoys a warm blanket, and the two of them have a lovely quiet day together.
> 
> Kahariel is a name I made up  
> Obviously, the reason that Gabriel is nervous talking about Aziraphale and Crowley is that he vividly remembers having hell-fire spewed at him by 'Aziraphale' and thus is rather determined to, for now, leave him well alone. He can damn well hang out with the demon if he wishes.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Would you like to see more of this?

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of fic is a bit of an experiment, really, trying to tell a story through the recorded actions of one character. Although, I suppose it's less of a 'story' and more 'a collection of daily shenanigans.'
> 
> To clarify the events, if they weren't clear:  
> July 7 - Crowley was a snake for a while. The bookstore closed early when something spilled on one of the books  
> July 11 - Anathema and Newt came by for a visit. Newt didn't have a helmet so Aziraphale miracled him one. He also tried to give the bike gears, but Anathema refused.  
> July 12 - They are in the car driving. Aziraphale wants to listen to something other than Queen. The Bentley refuses. They go to see the Them, who are playing by the pond. Aziraphale gives them a rope swing. He tries to catch them before they fall into the water and get wet. Children, however, are very prone to 'accidentally' falling into bodies of water, and he fails. They enjoy a treat together and on the way back, Aziraphale protects innocent civilians from Crowley's reckless driving.  
> July 20 - Aziraphale discovers the wonders of TV and shows. He spends a good portion of the day occupied with it after he figures out how to use it.  
> July 23 - Nothing much happens here, although Aziraphale does try his hand at drawing. Perhaps his subject was a certain serpent?
> 
> Another thing to note: I've seen the name Pravuil used in other GO fics before to describe an angel to works with records. His wiki page lists him as such: 'Pravuil, also known as Vretil, is an archangel briefly mentioned in the Second Book of Enoch as God's scribe and recordkeeper.'  
> Considering this, it made sense to use him in this fic.  
> Zotael, however, is simply a name I made up and not a real angel (as far as I or anyone knows)
> 
> If this fic is something people express an interest in seeing continued I may write a second part, but so far I plan to leave it as just this one.


End file.
